


that night

by nitori_chan_san



Category: Karneval
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, confusing feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitori_chan_san/pseuds/nitori_chan_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>previously posted on fanfiction.net<br/>Gareki is leaving for Kuronomei and spends his last night on the ship. Yogi isn't too happy about it, but neither is Gareki.  Yoreki is the true OTP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. that night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone, thanks for clicking on this story^^  
> this is my first work posted on here, so I don't really know how everthing works haha, but please bear with me.  
> I previously posted this on fanfiction.net under the penname Michiyo-senpai as the second chapter of a two-shot. I decided to post it on AO3, because I kinda like this site more, hehe...  
> I really hope you like it:)
> 
> oh and I don't own any character from Karneval, sadly...

The second ship had landed yesterday. They were a bit too early as Gareki was going to Kuronomei the next day. It was evening already and everyone had just finished dinner and had went their own ways. The dinner was kind of special because it was the last meal they would share with Gareki present.

Gareki himself wasn’t too happy about it, so when they finished eating, he was kind of glad. Deep down though he was happy that they had organized it for him. It made him feel wanted.

Yogi had been in a bad mood the whole day. They were finally able to play with everyone. Now it would be less fun without the black-haired teenager around. Yogi had grown fond of the boy quite quick. And even though Gareki didn’t always treat him very kindly, he knew that they were friends. It were the small things that made that clear. For example when they passed each other in the hallway, they would always make weird faces. It was their little game. First only Yogi would make the faces, but lately Gareki had given him a few of himself. It never failed to make the blonde laugh.

And before every mission they would talk in either Yogi’s or Gareki and Nai’s room. well talking was a big word. They usually just sat there, enjoying the company. When one of them would leave that night they would always wish each other good luck. As if it could be their last chance to do so. Mostly it was Gareki who had to wish Yogi good luck, because the missions were for a great part assigned to the blond.

Today it was Yogi who went searching for his 16-year-old friend. He wasn’t in his room as usual. He found that a bit weird. Gareki spent a lot of time in his room, mostly reading. Yogi secretly liked it whenever Gareki was reading. He would always furrow his brows in concentration and still seem relaxed. Gareki was a smart boy, maybe too smart.

Nai was in their room, drawing with the sheep. The blonde man found it an adorable sight. He asked Nai if he knew where the raven-haired boy went, but the Niji answered that he also didn’t know. Yogi frowned. Where could he have gone.

After another hour searching, Yogi decided to just give up and go to his own room. He was actually kind of angry with Gareki, it was something they would always do. And this time Gareki would even go away for one year. There also wouldn’t be enough time tomorrow to have a private chat with him. What if he never enjoyed the conversations in the first place? What if he was happy to finally go? Yogi shook his head. No that was not it. Gareki would never say it, but Yogi knew for sure that he would miss the second ship and everyone in it.

Once in his room Yogi walked towards the window and gazed outside. They had landed yesterday so he could see the grass moving with the wind quietly. It was a clear night, so the sky was filled with stars. It was beautiful. He looked at the hills and at the sky again.

His eyes snapped back to one of the hills where he saw a dark figure sitting in the grass on top of it. He immediately recognized the figure as his younger friend. How could he even be out there? Nobody was permitted of the ship.

Yogi thought for a few moments. He would definitely get in trouble for this. Oh well. Then he opened his window and jumped outside into the night.

With a soft thud he landed on the ground. Sometimes his abilities came in pretty handy. He began walking uphill his gaze fixed on the person on top, his hands in his pockets. Soon he also reached the top and he gaped at the sight before him. He could see the lights of the nearest city in the background. Of course in the night sky he could see thousands of stars. And beneath it all were hills like the one he was standing on, with dew on the grass that seemed like little lights beneath the starlight. It was stunning.

Yogi looked down next to where he was standing. There was Gareki, knees pulled up to his chest with his arms wrapped around them and his gaze fixed on the beautiful sight. The late summer breeze played with his black hair. It was such a rare sight that Yogi could do nothing but stare for a moment. Then he smiled to himself and quietly sat down next to the teen. If Gareki knew that he was here he didn’t let it show.

“how did you get here anyway?” Yogi said softly, a light smile still on his face. It was a clear night so he could see the corners of Gareki’s mouth turn up slightly, a mischievous look in his deep-blue eyes.

“It’s a secret.”

“Hmm… no fair, Gareki. I always tell you mine.” Yogi laid down with his arms behind his head.

A light chuckle. “Hirato.”

The blonde looked at his friend with a questionable look.

This time Gareki did look back at Yogi. A playful smile was still grazing his lips. Yogi thought that it looked strangely beautiful.

“I got permission from Hirato when I asked him if I could go out for a bit.” Gareki then laid down next to Yogi, his arms resting on his stomach.

Yogi grinned. “And here I was thinking you finally found a way of tricking Hirato. I’m disappointed.”

Gareki closed his eyes a content smile on his face. “Che I’m not afraid of four-eyes. It’s more those sheep. They are some creepy bastards.”

The blonde laughed out loud now. “haha of course. They’re only scary when you break the rules, Gareki.”

“That’s what I mean.” And he smiled brightly, his eyes still closed.

Yogi playfully flicked Gareki’s head. “that’s not a laughing matter.”

The raven-haired boy opened his eyes and turned his head towards Yogi. Deep-blue met violet. This was the first moment for Gareki that he felt his heart skip a beat. He didn’t let it show of course, so he snorted and turned his head back again, his gaze fixed on the starry sky.

“like you’re one to say that, it’s not like you asked permission to come out here.”

“touché”

There followed a short silence, it wasn’t awkward at all. They both enjoyed it as long as it lasted.

“I’m sad that you’re leaving.” it was said softly, but it was true. Yogi did like Gareki’s company a lot. He couldn’t really picture an everyday life without the black-haired teen around. He was going to miss him greatly.

Said teen again turned his head, this time in surprise, towards the blond, who was still staring at the sky.

“Me too.” Gareki admitted after a while. This time it was the blond prince’s turn to turn his head in surprise. He wanted to say something, but couldn’t really find any words. he just ended up saying,

“Really?”

Gareki showed him a sad smile. “Is it so hard to believe?”

It wasn’t. it wasn’t at all. This was Gareki’s home now. He had nowhere he belonged, except here with the second ship.

“No. I just never thought you would say it aloud.” They stared in each other’s eyes for a few moments. Why was it now that Yogi felt so aware of the raven-haired boy?

A few strands of hair had fallen in Gareki’s face. Yogi reached out slowly and brushed the hair behind Gareki’s ear. The teen felt his face heat up at the little gesture and felt a fluttery feeling in his chest. He blinked a few times, but said nothing. He tried to look everywhere but at Yogi, when he felt the violet eyes staring at him.

The wind suddenly breezed a little harder and the hair fell back in Gareki’s face.

Yogi began to laugh. Gareki looked at him confused.

“why are you laughing?” Yogi looked at his younger friend’s face, a tinge of red still visible on his cheeks. He let his eyes skip fast to the boy’s lips and back to his eyes. He smiled at his friend.

“hmhm.. nothing.” It was like fate decided that his romantic moment should be ruined. The 21-year-old didn’t even know why he had done it in the first place. It felt right, he decided. His heart was still beating a little faster than usual. It was time to test something.

Yogi then propped himself up on one elbow. With his other hand he grabbed one of Gareki’s hands and flatted it out against his own.

“What are you doing?” Gareki said calmly as he sat up. calm wasn’t exactly the word he would use to describe how he felt at the moment though.

Yogi sat up too, but said nothing while looking at their hands. His own hand of course was a bit larger. He spread their fingers and shifted his own hand a bit before interlocking their fingers together. Then he looked at Gareki, whose eyes were a bit wider than normal.

“Perfect” the blonde said with a smile.

Gareki didn’t understand a thing of what his friend was doing.

“huh?” was all he could utter.

Yogi shook his head, his smile still present and pulled Gareki a bit closer with their hands. He placed their hands on the ground between them. With his other hand he brushed the strands of hair behind the boy’s ear again while sliding his thumb over his cheekbone. Fate would not interfere this time.

Gareki’s face had suddenly flushed red. “Y…Yogi what are you doing?” he again asked softly. His heart was beating wildly against his ribcage. He tried to calm it down, to no avail.

Yogi’s cheeks had turned slightly pink too. He again let his eyes skip down to Gareki’s lips and up to his widened deep-blue eyes. He brought his face closer towards the raven haired boy’s.

“I don’t know” Yogi whispered. He let his hand slight down Gareki’s face to his jaw. Then he took a hold of his chin. Their eyes met again. To Gareki’s surprise Yogi had a really serious look in his eyes.

“W..wait, Yogi… we shouldn’t..”

Again Yogi brought their faces closer ignoring the black-haired boy. Their noses touched softly. The blond felt a fluttery feeling in his stomach. He tilted his head slightly. He could feel Gareki ‘s breath on his own lips

“Yes we should.“ Yogi breathed and as he closed his eyes he brought their lips together. He felt Gareki stiffen against him. But the boy never pulled back. Yogi let his hand fall from his face to the grass. He was surprised when he felt Gareki’s other hand there. A warm feeling was beginning to make its way through his body.

Gareki had never thought he would ever kiss with Yogi. It was like fire had spread through his chest. What were they doing?! He didn’t understand why Yogi was kissing him in the first place. His eyes were opened with surprise in the beginning, but after a few seconds he relaxed in the kiss and let his eyes slip closed.

When Yogi felt Gareki relax and kissing back a little, he began to move his lips slowly against Gareki’s. then after a few moments he leaned against his hand on the grass, he untangled his other hand from Gareki’s and laid it on the boy’s waist. Like that he slowly leaned down on the grass.

The kiss broke suddenly. As Yogi laid them down they didn’t lose eye contact and their lips were only inches apart. Gareki felt his back hit the ground softly and a surge of excitement went through his body. Yogi’s hand burned through his clothes and his soft blonde hair tickled his face.

Yogi put his free arm next to Gareki’s head, for support, and loomed over the teen.

“Can I kiss you again?” the blonde breathed against Gareki’s lips.

The raven-haired boy had never seen the violet orbs look so serious. Then he realized that he had asked him a question. He didn’t know how to answer. All words seemed to have left him. He brought his hands up to the blonde’s chest and pushed softly, but he knew that it was too soft. He averted his gaze.

He heard Yogi laugh softly and felt his breath tickle his lips. Then he felt Yogi’s lips once again against his own

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Yogi whispered against his lips.

Their lips moved together. Slowly at first, but after a few moments it became a bit faster. Both their heads where spinning. Yogi traced his tongue against Gareki’s bottom lip. In answer the raven-haired teen opened his mouth hesitantly. Their tongues met and Gareki gripped Yogi’s shirt. The blonde in return brought their bodies closer together and deepened their kiss further. Their tongues danced around each other and all common sense seemed to have left their minds.

Yogi never had thought of Gareki as his romance interest, so he didn’t understand why he was so drawn to the boy at this moment. He moved the hand on Gareki’s waist slowly under his shirt.

When Gareki felt Yogi’s hand under his shirt he felt his heart jump, but is was also the moment that snapped him back to his senses.

Yogi was only pulled back to reality when he felt two hands pushing him away roughly. He stumbled back, eyes wide. He looked at Gareki, who was staring at him with red-tinted cheeks and was breathing heavily. He then found himself being out of breath too.

Gareki stood up from the ground and looked away. “Damn it.” then he began to walk away downhill in a fast pace.

“W…wait Gareki..” Yogi called. Okay maybe he had gone a bit too far. Shitshitshit. Gareki was disappearing out of his view. he scrambled up to his feet and ran after the raven-haired boy.

 _What the heck had just happened_ , Gareki thought by himself. They were just talking and the next moment they were making out on the grass. He slapped his cheeks. _Wake up, idiot. Tomorrow you’re going away. Focus on that._ it didn’t really work.

Suddenly his foot stuck in a hole in the ground while he was almost running. It threw him off balance and he felt himself falling forward.

A hand then grabbed his wrist and Gareki felt himself being pulled back forcefully. He ended up into Yogi’s chest.

He heard and felt Yogi sigh in his ear.

“Are you okay?” the blonde asked him. Yogi suddenly saw Gareki tripping so he had dashed towards the boy as soon as possible. Just in time.

Gareki turned around and broke his wrist free from Yogi’s hand. He looked away.

“Of course I’m okay. I mean it’s not I was falling off a cliff or something.”

“hmhm.. but you could have sprained your ankle..”

Gareki sighed and rolled his eyes. “You worry too much, Yogi.”

“Do you want to forget?”

The sudden change of subject and tone alerted Gareki and he looked up to meet violet.

“What?”

This time it was Yogi’s turn to avert his gaze. He scratched the back of his neck with one hand.

“you know… the kiss… do you want to forget it? Like it never happened?” to be honest Yogi was scared of the answer he would receive. All he knew was the answer he would give. The blonde didn’t want to forget. His feelings for the black-haired teen had changed a lot in these last minutes. Of course he still had to sort out his exact feelings, but he couldn’t deny that the kiss had made things more clearly about the way he felt about his friend. Well it went beyond friendship. That was for sure.

Gareki felt a headache coming up. He pinched his nose. Damn. For the second time that night he was at a loss of words. how did he feel? Of course it was a lot easier to just forget it. but he doubted if he ever could. He couldn’t deny how he felt when they kissed, it was still fresh in his mind. It was a choice between reject and accept. Then there was also this part of him that said to just tell Yogi that he didn’t want to forget, but he just couldn’t say that. it confused him to no end.

“I..uh..”

“if it makes it any easier, which I doubt actually,” Yogi interrupted and this time he did look at Gareki with an awkward smile on his face. “well… I don’t want to forget. I don’t think I could. B..but of course I understand it either way.”

There followed a silence. Yogi saw the 16-year-old struggling with his feelings. Whatever he would answer, he would affect their relationship somehow and he knew it. Yogi smiled to himself, walked up to the teen and laid a hand on his shoulder. Deep-blue eyes snapped up at the touch.

“Tell me when you know, okay?” then he leaned forward and kissed Gareki on the cheek. “Good night, Gareki.” he whispered in his ear.

Yogi’s hand left Gareki’s shoulder and the teen could hear the blonde walk away.

He stayed there for minutes just standing there in the night breeze, a hand touching his own cheek where he could still feel the lingering touch of Yogi’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading it through the end and I hoped you liked it^^  
> I'm sorry for any mistakes.  
> 


	2. making things worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. thanks for all the kudo's and lovely comments, they really made my day!  
> I decided to make this a multiple chapter story after all. I'm really nervous of what you will think about this chapter, but oh well... I hope that you'll like it even though I'm not that happy about it myself. I advise to read the first chapter again, but of course you don't have to.  
> disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Karneval.

After everything that happened outside, Yogi went straight to his room. His heart was still thumping. He couldn’t believe he just practically confessed to Gareki even if he still felt unclear about his feelings himself.

He rounded the corner to the hall of his room and to his not so happy surprise he saw someone leaning against his room door.

Yogi gulped unconsciously and slowed his steps until he stopped before the man. He looked at the ground.

“you were outside.” It was stated as a fact. And what could Yogi say? It was true after all.

“Well…you see… hehehe” Yogi shuffled with his foot on the floor still not meeting Hirato’s face.

Hirato sighed audibly. “what’s with kids these days and breaking the rules.”

Yogi mumbled a soft ‘I’m not a kid’ and looked up. “I’m sorry”

“hmmhmm… sure you are, but it’s not the main reason why I’m here.”

Yogi looked away, having a feeling he exactly knew what Hirato was aiming at.

“You can’t Yogi.” And that was it. Hirato said it as if it was that easy. Yogi wished it was. The best thing he could do right now was to deny everything.

“Ah.. hehehe… I have no idea what you’re talking about Hirato-san.”

“I’m no fool Yogi. I saw everything.”

Well fuck.

“It was dark outside, you could have easily misinter-“

“Yogi!” Hirato said louder this time. “it’s not even a discussion matter.”

Yogi looked up and met Hirato’s cold blue stare. Anger welled up inside him, but he was wise enough to contain it. he was 21 was for god’s sake. Hirato held all power over him though and Yogi knew it.

Still he tried. “But you don’t even-“

“I don’t want to hear anything about it anymore. Fix it somehow. Good night, Yogi.” And with those words Hirato started to walk away. Yogi balled his fists. Was he really going to let this man decide how he had to live his life?

It was risky, but he said it anyway. “What if I don’t” and he looked Hirato dead in the eyes.

The man with the glasses narrowed his eyes. “What did you say?”

Yogi gulped, he couldn’t back down now. “What.. if I don’t want to fix it. I’m not a child anymore, I think I’m mature enough to-“

“know what’s best for me, right?” Hirato sneered and he walked to Yogi until his face was close to the blond one’s.  

“Don’t forget who’s taken care of you for this long and especially don’t forget who you work for.” It was a threat. Hirato was serious. Yogi just couldn’t understand why. So he asked.

“Why. I don’t understand?”

“Because I know what’s best for not only you, but the whole second ship.” And with that he turned around again and walked away. But not before saying.

“Selfishness could cost lives at this moment.  If you’re willing to take that risk then you don’t belong here, Yogi.”

And then he was gone.

Yogi opened his door, closed it and leaned with his head against it. he closed his eyes. Why was everything so damn difficult. He should’ve known. Hirato knew everything. What was he thinking in the first place? That he and Gareki would hit it of and live a happily ever after?

Also there was this unspoken rule about relationships. the one, which Hirato was hinting at.

He hit his head against the door several times and then walked to his bed only to throw himself in the sheets. Clutching his Nyanperona plush Yogi closed his eyes again. He should find Gareki right now to tell him the exact opposite of what he said earlier that night. And it would hurt him and maybe Gareki as well.

“This is bad.” He said to an empty space.

That’s why Yogi decided to stay in his bed for a while.

***

When Gareki walked inside, the first place he went was the bathroom. Not only because Nai would be in their room, but mostly because he needed a cold shower. Like right now.

So that’s exactly what he did. He undressed as fast as he could. He noticed some grass stains on his shirt, which made his heart thump wildly in his chest.

Okay wait a second…

Gareki cursed and looked away from his clothing. He almost jumped into the shower and turned it on. He gasped when the cold water hit his body, but it felt  good. His mind left him alone for a few minutes.

After the shower he walked back to his (and Nai’s) room, a towel still around his neck. When he opened the door, he noticed that Nai was already sound asleep. Gareki let out a sigh of relief. The last thing he needed right now was talking with the white haired boy.  


He crawled into bed and immediately closed his eyes. He didn’t really have the need to read right now. If he just could fall asleep. That’s all he asked for.  
  
Of course Gareki couldn’t sleep that night. He wasn’t quite sure of the reason. It was probably him trying to postpone sleep, because he didn’t want to leave for Korunomei. Gareki had enough self-knowledge, so he didn’t find the need to trick himself in thinking that he didn’t feel that way.

It was still annoying. He was tired after all. Well who wouldn’t be after… Gareki’s heart skipped a beat. Stubbornly he turned around, trying to fight the thought out of his mind.

So much for self-knowledge.

He looked over at the digital clock projected on the wall. 2:36. Damn it. Gareki turned again so he was now laying on his back. while sighing he draped one of his arms over his eyes. He really wanted to sleep.

He breathed in and out slowly. He tried to relax and his thoughts drifted off eventually. A warm feeling settled into Gareki’s body as he thought about the last few months. So many things had changed. He thought about the missions they got. How the second ship members saved his ass from time to time, how an incredibly annoying blond kept nagging about an even more annoying cat. How… oh… how those lips felt  on his, how his hand slowly crept up under his shirt.

A jolt of electricity, as if he was struck by lightning, went through Gareki’s body. His breathing and heartbeat stopped abruptly and his stomach tingled. He stood  on hands and knees in his bed, head hung down. He breathed in deeply, well that was what he tried to do at least, because his breath came in short, sharp intakes.

This was not good.

“hnn… Gareki?” Nai said, his voice think with sleepiness.

This was definitely not good.

Gareki reached for the ladder and climbed down.

“Gareki, what are y-” Nai began

“Can’t sleep” he mumbled and he walked to the door leading to the hallway.

“but..”

“Would you shut up” Gareki snapped without turning around. He realized that it sounded pretty harsh, so he added, “Just go back to sleep Nai. I’ll be back in a bit.” And with that he walked away and closed the door behind him.

_‘Just walk around a bit, the feeling will go away eventually’_ Gareki cheered himself on.

He walked through the halls as quiet as possible. He then stood in front of the kitchen door. He softly opened it, praying to god that nobody was there. The room was dark and luckily he saw no one.

He walked to the sink, filled a glass with water and gulped it down in one go. His eyes were beginning to feel heavy again and with good hope he walked back to his room.

Or that’s what he intended to do, because his feet took him somewhere else completely.

A vein popped into his head. _‘why the hell am I here’_

On the door stood in colorful letters ‘y-o-g-I’

He didn’t want to be here. At all. His mind was spinning again and his thoughts went back to earlier that night.

Gareki groaned softly. What was his deal all of a sudden. Somehow his hand reached for the doorknob.

Suddenly the door was swung open.

"G-Gareki? ” Yogi asked awkwardly, the shock evident in his voice.

Gareki was shocked to say the least. He pulled back his hand that was still outstretched and he felt his face heat up from embarrassment. He wondered what he had done wrong to deserve this.

“I couldn’t sleep and decided to go for a walk, that’s all.” Gareki said calmly. He needed to get away. Right now. So he turned around and began to walk away.

As soon  as Yogi saw him walk away, he knew it was now or never. This was his last chance to talk to Gareki.

“W-Wait!” Yogi half whispered half yelled.

“I’m going to sleep.”

“Wait!” Yogi said again and grabbed the raven-haired’s wrist, “I have something I wanted to give to you before you leave.” He had had the gift for a while now, but he hadn't planned on giving it to him today, but desperate times needed desperate measures.

Gareki almost ripped his hand away,

“well, then give it.”

“I can’t, it’s in my room.” Yogi answered but never released the hold on Gareki’s wrist.

Gareki sighed “Fine.” He didn’t know if Yogi really did have something for him or if he just wanted to talk to him about earlier that night. Yogi just smiled a nervous smile and dragged his friend along.

Once they were inside Yogi flipped the light switch and a dim light spread through their surroundings. Gareki had been in the room a few times, but he never failed to notice that it was always clean and tidy, something that surprised Gareki.

“I’m sorry”

Gareki was caught off guard by those words, they sounded dull. somehow they irritated him. He looked at his friend who had his back turned towards him. 

“I really do have something for you… it wasn’t to..” well technically it was.

Gareki interrupted him before the blond would say something that could’ve made the conversation awkward.

“Did I say I thought it was for another reason?” Gareki had to admit that he did think it was because Yogi wanted to talk, his curiosity was peaked now, but the irritated feeling still lingered in the back of his mind.

Yogi sighed, after he had given the present they needed to talk badly. Hirato’s words still lingered in the back of his mind. ‘ _It’ll be for the best’_ he said to himself

“all right. Well then if you would just sit on the bed and close your eyes then I’ll get it”

Gareki walked past him without giving him a second glance. He waved his hand

“Whatever. Just give me the damn present.”

It sounded cold even for Gareki. Yogi didn’t like it. despite of his cold words Gareki did sit down on the bed with closed eyes. Yogi opened his drawer and picked up the present. He was kind of nervous, Gareki was pretty picky and didn’t seem to be in a very good mood. What if he didn’t like it? he took a good look at his friend. Gareki even looked pissed off. He had is arms crossed and his brows were furrowed.

“give me your arm.” Yogi said softly. Gareki’s angry furrow was replaced with a confused one. He stretched his right arm.

“Is this one okay?”

“perfect.”

Yogi gently took a hold of Gareki’s arm, and the younger felt a cold metal slip over his wrist.

“You can open your eyes now, Gareki.”

The use of his name coming from the blond made him conscious of the situation. He made Yogi release his grip by pulling his arm away and opened his eyes, only to see Yogi sitting next to him with a worried expression on his face. Then his eyes went lower and they found his wrist.

Yogi waited and kept looking at his friend’s face, trying to find out whether the boy liked it or not.

First Yogi noticed that Gareki looked surprised. His eyes widened for a fraction of a second. Then his featured softened and… suddenly Yogi felt his heart beating faster as Gareki caressed the bracelet with his fingers, a faint smile adoring his face. Yogi realized that he had been silent for a while and he coughed a bit to hide his embarrassment.

"I-it’s not real of course, but well since we all see you as a part of our family and since even Nai has one I thought..” Yogi began his eyes never leaving the younger’s face. Suddenly he was interrupted.

“Thank you, Yogi.” And blue met violet.

Yogi suddenly felt his face heating up. He could’ve never imagined this reaction from his always-stoic friend.

Gareki couldn’t help but feel a warm feeling in his chest. He looked back to the bracelet. It was exactly like the people from Circus wore. It was not real and he knew that, but he did know that he would do everything to get a real one. This was the first time he truly felt at home. He felt loved.

He was suddenly pulled back to reality when he felt a hand on his cheek. While seconds ago he had forgotten their quarrel the frustrating feeling from earlier was now back. mixed with the loud beating of his heart, which he hoped Yogi couldn’t hear.

Yogi was totally entranced by the raven-haired’s smile. Just like earlier he felt conscious of Gareki’s closeness. He hesitated for a second, but he slowly brought his hand to Gareki’s cheek. Somehow it was an exciting thing to do. He saw blue eyes snap up and widen. He got lost in the deep blue pools which were Gareki’s eyes. He caressed his face.

“stop it.”

The cold voice was back. Yogi looked at Gareki and saw his balled fists and tensed up shoulders. He retreated his hand. His mouth opened and closed again. He wanted to apologize again, but decided against it. slowly Yogi became irritated as well. he knew he shouldn’t do anything like this, but he couldn’t help it. he shouldn’t make it worse than it already was, yet he did.

But what irritated him the most was that Gareki seemed to dislike it. Yogi knew he was entering a dangerous field right now. Even though he knew they couldn’t continue like this, he still wanted Gareki to have feelings for him. it wasn’t fair of him and he knew it. He couldn't help but ask, 

“Why?”

Gareki was angry. What had gotten into that blond idiot. First kiss him, now this. Was he playing with him? what the heck was going on. He was confused. Why would he complicate things like this when he was leaving tomorrow. Gareki stood up and began walking away.

“Thanks for the gift, I’m going back.” he wanted to get away as soon as possible. Tomorrow he would be gone. Then all of this wouldn’t matter anymore. Yogi’s voice was cold as he spoke the next words.

“Why do you keep running away, Gareki.”

Said boy stopped dead in his tracks. Anger clouded his mind as he turned around, fists balled again.

“Running away from what, _Yogi._ ”

The way Gareki said his name made Yogi angry. He stood up as well. this wasn’t going as planned at all.

“From this.” He said a bit louder than usual and he gestured at Gareki and himself.

“how can I run away from something that isn’t even there!” the raven –haired boy practically yelled. Gareki was frustrated. It sounded harsher than he had meant and Yogi looked hurt for a moment. The warm feeling he had before was gone completely. He was angry and felt guilty. Tomorrow. Then it would be gone.

“If you really mean it, then walk away. Walk through that door and I know you never felt anything, that you don’t feel confused. If not… then…” Yogi said softly in a hurtful tone. What Gareki had said hurt him, he needed to know if it was true. He pushed Hirato’s words away.

Gareki walked towards the door. His hand was on the doorknob. Hesitation took over his movements.

“Then what?” he whispered.

Suddenly Gareki felt a presence behind him. one hand reached against the door next to his head. The other ghosted over his own hand. The voice which spoke was a mere whisper. It sounded almost desperate,

“Then stay.”

Yogi had no idea what he was doing anymore. Why did he want Gareki to stay so badly? He was supposed to tell him that it could never work out, maybe even lie about his own feelings. He was doing the direct opposite.

Gareki’s hand still was on the doorknob. He felt totally conscious of the body behind him. he felt Yogi’s breath against his skin and his own breathing sped up. He was afraid. Afraid of making the wrong choice. He could walk away now and make things a lot easier, but then he and Yogi would never be the same. Or he could stay and then what? He had no idea. His mind said to walk away now. His body didn’t do anything.

He suddenly turned around to face Yogi. Desperate to find the answer in his older friend’s eyes.

“I… I don’t…”

The hand on the doorknob was held tighter by the hand covering it. Yogi took one step closer to Gareki, which meant that the latter had his back against the door.

“I don’t want you to leave.” Yogi said truthfully and they both didn’t know if it was related to this situation or Gareki’s leaving tomorrow. Or both. Yogi’s own breathing sped up as well as he moved himself closer to Gareki. He saw confusion in the Gareki’s eyes. There were a lot of people who couldn’t see the difference in the way Gareki would look, to the most of them it would look the same as always. But spending more time with the 16-year-old had learned Yogi that Gareki’s eyes showed emotion pretty often if you looked closely. Gareki's next words surprised him though.

“then make me stay.”

Gareki could hit himself, what kind of thing to say was that? and he knew for sure he had said something wrong the moment Yogi released his hand. Somehow he felt disappointed.

He was surprised though when he suddenly felt a hand on his waist. And when he focused his eyes again, Yogi’s face was mere inches away from his own.

“I will.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay as you can see, I've got difficulties with the POV. I want to bring out both of their feelings at the exact same moment, but it's really hard. if you don't like the style, please tell me in the comments! then I can change it in the next chapter.^^ sorry for their OOC behaviour btw!  
> thank you so much for reading though! (the rating is probably going up in the next chapter)  
> haha you asked for more chapters, that doesn't mean it'll be fluff from now on. I do have a love for angst.>


End file.
